Solo tendrás que llamarme
by Sayumi.Kioko01
Summary: Después de mucho tiempo sin estar juntos, Sam y Gabriel se vuelven a ver, pero el arcángel se tiene que ir, eso sí, antes de irse le hace una promesa. Sabriel. Reto Concurso de San Valentín.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la serie "Supernatural", y no gano nada escribiendo esto, solo pasar el rato y hacer que otros pasen el rato leyendo. Este fic ha sido programado por el foro/comunidad Retos fanfiction. Es el Reto Concurso de San Valentín. Gracias por leer.

"_**Escucha mi alma hablar, en el mismo instante en que te vi, mi corazón voló a tu servicio." – William Shakespeare.**_

Había pasado, ¿cuánto tiempo? Meses, quizá años, desde la última vez que se habían visto, pero aún así el menor de los Winchester siempre pensaba en él, pues lo echaba de menos.

Lo imaginaba volviendo, entrando en su habitación en el búnker, apareciendo en la cocina mientras hacía el desayuno, en el coche mientras cazaba con su hermano, e incluso lo había imaginado sentándose a su lado en el capó del Impala mientras veía las estrellas.

Pero lo que jamás pudo imaginar fue que un día, mientras se estaba duchando y le rogó que volviera, realmente apareciera y casi le hiciera resbalar.

Ese día se besaron como locos, recuperando el tiempo perdido, hicieron el amor tantas veces como sus cuerpos se lo permitieron, y se volvieron a besar, con más calma, para simplemente sentirse, saber que estaban juntos de nuevo.

Esa noche durmieron juntos, o más bien el gigantón durmió y el arcángel lo observó, veló por él en silencio, y lo observó como si fuera el objeto más valioso sobre la faz de la Tierra.

Pero eso tan solo duró hasta que llegó la mañana. Cuando el más alto se despertó, el bromista se levantó de la cama después de haber besado de nuevo al otro y se empezó a vestir.

-¿Ya te vas?- Preguntó el humano, bajando la mirada.

-Lo siento, Sammy, debo irme.- Contestó el adicto a los dulces con seriedad.

-¿Pero volveré a verte pronto?- Lo había echado tanto de menos que ahora que lo había vuelto a ver no quería separase de él, no podía volver a estar tanto tiempo sin saber de él.

-Tan pronto como desees volver a verme.- El arcángel le sonrió, pues él también lo había extrañado y no quería volver a alejarse de él, no podía.

-Siempre he querido verte.- Replicó el cazador con voz débil, deseando creerle, necesitaba creerle.

-Pero nunca me has llamado.- Explicó. –Solo tendrás que llamarme y en ese mismo instante estaré de nuevo delante de ti, contigo, todo el tiempo que sea necesario, todo el tiempo que quieras.- El bromista se sentó en la cama una vez vestido y le acarició la mejilla al menor de los Winchester con todo el cariño que pudo. –Nada más me llamaste vine, lo sabes.-

-¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que lo que dices es cierto y no voy a estar años sin verte de nuevo?- Estaba asustado, tenía miedo de volver a sufrir su ausencia, de tener que soportar todos los problemas él solo una vez más.

No se quejaba de la ayuda de su hermano, era útil, pero no era lo suficiente para él, necesitaba al adicto a los dulces, y ahora estaba seguro de ello.

-Sammy, escucha mi alma hablar, en el mismo instante que te vi, mi corazón voló a tu servicio.- Fue su única respuesta.

-De William Shakespeare.- El humano se rió. –Menudo plagio.-

Parecía que había sido poco, algo diminuto, solo una simple frase, pero el más alto la entendió, y no solo las propias palabras, sino el mensaje que en ellas había escondido.

Ahora podía estar seguro de que si necesitaba a ese idiota, en cuanto lo llamara lo vería delante de sus narices, con esa sonrisa traviesa que siempre tenía, y le animaría el día, la semana, el mes, e incluso el año con su sola presencia. No sabía por qué, pero sentía que así era.

-Adoro que seas un cerebrito.- Lo elogió el arcángel guiñándole un ojo antes de darle un casto beso en los labios.

-Si es cierto lo que dices, si estás a mi servicio, entonces quédate un rato más, tan solo un poco más.- Pidió mirándolo a los ojos, agarrando su mano en un estúpido intento de que no se marchara.

-El tiempo que necesites, Sammy.- Aceptó el arcángel.

-Te amo, Gabriel.- Confesó sus sentimientos por primera vez ese día, pero no la última ya que se lo diría todas las veces que pudiera, y se aseguraría de que por lo menos lo volvería a ver esa noche.

-Y yo a ti, Sammy.- Respondió con una sonrisa el bromista, volviendo a besarlo sin dudarlo ni un momento.

Ese día volvieron a hacer el amor, y a partir de ese momento, el adicto a los dulces acudió a la llamada del más alto, todas y cada una de las veces, aunque solo fuera para estar con él unos minutos, o incluso unos segundos en los que solo les daba tiempo a darse un corto beso.

Eran el uno para el otro, y nadie podía negarlo ni hacer nada para evitarlo.


End file.
